Friends
by deathwinged
Summary: They're just friends... Set after Big Nickel.


Friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

Author's Note1: Set sometime after Big Nickel

Author's Note2: Set sometime in the future.

* * *

Friends.

That's what they were.

Friends talk about everything. Friends are open about everything, well almost everything. Friends are there when they're happy or sad. Friends are there when you need them the most. Friends are the people who have your back. Friends are people who you love.

Andy McNally.

Sam Swarek.

Friends. Friends and friends only.

Strictly training officer and rookie.

* * *

"McNally let's roll, you're driving." Sam said tossing the keys to her.

"Yes sir. See you guys later." She smiled walking behind Sam.

"We need to take Andy out for drinks." Dov said.

"We go out for drinks all the time." Traci answered.

"She's denied the last couple of times."

"Maybe she's seeing someone." Diaz suggested.

"You know the scoop, what's up Traci?" asked Dov.

"That's not my business to tell even if there is any. You can always ask her when her shift is over." She smiled.

"Maybe I will, put a few drinks in her and she'll spill."

"You do that." Traci laughed.

* * *

"Hear any good jokes lately?" Andy asked as they were patrolling.

"Did you forget? I know 101 of them."

"Well what do you got?" she smiled.

"What's green and short and goes camping?"

"I don't know. What?"

"A boy sprout." He answered turning to her and giving her that smile that she loved.

"That wasn't that bad." She laughed.

Sam and Andy had made a deal that after every call they went on they could ask each other one question. It was now Andy's turn.

"Question time."

"Great." He sighed.

"Hey you agreed so that's your own fault."

"Ok ok, go."

"Do you see yourself getting married?"

"Serious questions now huh. What happened to easy questions like 'what's your favorite color'?"

"Too easy. Besides it's dark grey or black."

Sam looked at her surprised that she knew that.

"Oh come on, those are the only colors you wear, that was a given. Answer the question." She nudged.

"For the longest time, no I never thought about getting married. I never saw myself getting tied down, I became a police officer and married my badge." He smiled. "But after years on the force it's changed a little bit. There are days where I wish there was someone to come home to. Now it's just a matter of finding someone who wants to be there."

"Wow that was deep. I wasn't expecting that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me McNally."

"Good thing I came up with this game then huh." She smiled.

"Yeah yeah, keep your eyes on the road."

* * *

"Get him to lock up!" Sam yelled as he shoved the suspect towards Diaz and Epstein.

* * *

Just as their shift was about to end they had gotten a call for a b&e. Being the closest ones to the scene they called it in. In the process of capturing the suspect, Sam and Andy has split up hoping to cut him off. Andy got the golden path and was able to chase him down. Not seeing that the suspect had hid behind a dumpster, he had tripped her, causing Andy to fall hard on her face. Seeing the suspect run again, Andy picked herself up and chased after him. Luckily she didn't have to run far seeing as that Sam had clothesline the suspect who was now on the ground getting hand cuffed. Making sure that the suspect was carefully detained, Sam walked over to Andy.

"You okay?" he asked taking a look at her left cheek, noticing that it was starting to bruise.

"Yeah I'm fine nothing that a couple of shots and ice won't fix."

"Nothing's broken?"

"No, I'm good."

"Alright let's get back to the barn, get you some ice."

* * *

"Whoa how's your face?" Traci asked.

"It's fine it'll just be bruised for a couple of days, no biggie."

"Did you tackle the guy?"

"Almost, but he hid behind a dumpster and tripped me. And boy did I fall hard."

"Dov is going to ask if you want to drink tonight."

Andy laughed. "When doesn't he?"

"True."

"But that does sound pretty good right now. One or two drinks should be good."

"You're actually going to come out? What happened to just going home after shift?"

"My cheek deserves a couple of drinks." She laughed. Traci looked at her friend and saw that it had been a good day for her and was going to continue it long into the night.

"McNally head home, I'll handle the paper work on this one." Sam said walking over to where she and Traci had been standing.

"Really? You're going to do my paperwork?"

"Yeah, unless you want me to make you do it?"

"No no, I'm good thank you. We're actually going to head over to the Penny, maybe we'll see you there?"

"Maybe, if not I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night sir." They both said.

"Goodnight." He replied as he walked over to his desk.

* * *

Of course the two drinks that Andy had planned on drinking had turned into 4 beers and 2 shots, nothing out of the ordinary when everyone was together. Feeling tired Andy had called it a night had headed home. Seeing that her bed was too far, though it was 3 feet away, she opted for her couch and had fallen asleep.

Sleeping for what felt like a full 8 hours, she woke up to a light knocking on her door. Looking at her clock as saw that she had only been asleep for an hour, she got up to see who it was.

"You're late." She said.

"Paper work took longer than expected and then Jerry called me over to the Penny, I had to go."

"You didn't drink and drive did you?" she asked leaning against the door frame.

"Not tonight, wasn't in the mood."

"So what brings you over here tonight officer?"

"Well miss, I came up with a few more jokes and I thought I could try them out on you." He grinned.

"I like jokes, but I don't know if I'm up for that right now."

"Well I can't just stand here all night. What would you like to do?"

She then grabbed his shirt pulled him inside and kissed him. She had been wanting to do that all day, and now she finally could. Returning the kiss he closed the door behind him and made their way to the bed.

"How's your cheek?" he asked as they came back up for air.

"Hurts."

"How are you?"

"I'm exhausted, drinks made me even more sleepy."

"Sleep." He said as he snuggled next to her kissing her temple.

Taking in a deep breathe and taking in his scent Andy fell asleep in the arms of Sam Swarek.

They were friends. They would always be friends. They laughed, they cried, they kissed, they snuggled.

To the world and everyone around them they were friends.

Behind closed doors…that's a whole other story.

* * *

-Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
